Deku: The Crimson King
by staincain17
Summary: The mind is truly a fickle matter. Once pushed to it's breaking point, you never know what could come from it. This is why one shouldn't risk driving some people to that point, especially those who give least resistance. Afterall, as they say, "the quiet ones are the most dangerous." Villain Izuku Rated for language and dark themes, could change in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in any way, shape, or form, despite how much I wish I did**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1**

Izuku Midoriya was a rather magnificent boy. Despite being only a child, the boy was blessed with an astounding analytical mind. When he was only 4, he had a remarkable ability to learn about the in's and out's of a quirk after only seeing it a few times. At age 9, he had an encyclopedic knowledge of nearly all of the heroes in his town, along with their quirk limits. When he was 14, he was capable of deducing your quirk after seeing it in action only once.

Izuku was truly an outstanding boy. However... no one saw it that way.

In this world, you can be rich, you can smart, you can be the nicest person ever... but all that doesn't matter if you don't have a quirk.

Ever since he was young, Izuku has been the victim of numerous bullying incidents, many times causing him to go home with multiple bruises and cuts hidden under his shirt. Even his former best friend Katsuki Bakugou had rejected him, claiming him to be nothing but a "useless Deku."

This went on for years, nobody caring to stop it seeing as Izuku never really voiced out against it. Many just thought that the boy was too weak willed to do or even think about anything to get back at them.

But, what nobody besides Izuku knew, deep down... He thought of nothing but getting back at them.

He always's did his best to cast these thoughts aside. The thoughts of talking back against his bullies, the thoughts of going up to them and ramming his fist right into their nose... the thoughts of plunging his fist into their chests and ripping out their hearts.

Izuku had no idea where any of these thoughts came from. All he knew was that he had to keep them down before he does something he'll regret. And for a while, he did so perfectly. Despite constantly being harassed, made fun of, and beaten up, he had no problem keeping these thoughts at bay.

Well... Until he heard those fateful words.

"You cannot be a hero..."

Hearing those words from the one he looked up to most... Broke Izuku's mind. All these years, he convinced himself that everything everyone else said didn't matter. He believed that as the number 1 hero and symbol of peace, when All Might says, "Anyone can be a hero!" he must be right.

To hear him practically confirm all the things people have told him for years, to hear him take back those words that helped you get by, to hear him take your dream in his hand and crush into dust, it was all too much for Izuku.

All at once, the memories of every bad thing that happened to him was piling on and on. And as more of the memories come in, his once repressed thoughts start getting louder and louder. He couldn't take it anymore. His mind was splitting under all of this. He wanted it to stop, but no one was there for him. He was all alone again...

Just as he thought this however, he sees a person in front of him. The tears in his eyes make it hard to see, but he there was one thing he could see perfectly.

And that was the outstretched hand of this individual... An offer to help him. And after everything he went through, the dejection, the humiliation, the heart break... he took it.

Later that day, the Midoriya family household had burned to the ground, many believing that i was caused by a stove malfunction. The only two casualties were the two Midoriya's themselves, their bodies having burnt to the point where they were completely unrecognizable. A funeral was held for them a few days later, though only three people were there, and that was the Bakugou family.

At the school, though they did have the decency to put up a photo of Izuku on his old desk, no one really gave it any other thought. Well, aside from Bakugou, who has been noticeably more irritable lately.

It has been a couple of months now, and very few still mourned for the deceased family, but the ones who did will never forget them... And they can only hope that they're in a better place.

**xXx**

**Unknown Location:**

Heavy gasps could be heard as a man kneeled onto the ground. This man was wearing a high quality, but now damaged, suit with a strange helmet with tubes leading to some machines behind him affixed to his head.

This man was feared within the underground crime ring. This man had strange abilities that no one person should have. This man, to those who actually knew his identity, was believed to be more mighty than the symbol of peace himself, All Might.

This man... was All for One.

Kneeling down, AFO let out a bemused chuckle as he looks to the other side of the room, where an unidentifiable figure could be seen lying on the ground. Due to their fight, most of the lights in the room were destroyed, the only ones left now only flicker.

"I must say, you really caught me off guard. Had I not picked up on your intentions for that split moment, you may have gotten me." AFO said as he slowly rose to his feet. "However, you've forgotten who you were dealing with."

AFO limply began to make his way over to the body, taking it one step at a time.

"I... am All for One. Head of the League of Villains, and the future ruler of this world. And once I have your quirk in my possession, I will be unstoppable."

AFO stood over the unmoving figures body and raised up his hand.

"Though allow me to lay some knowledge on you first. You see, as the boss, I do everything in my power to learn all about my subordinates. You were no different. However, no matter what, I just couldn't find your identity. It was almost as if you had been wiped from the books. So I dove deeper, called in a few contacts with useful quirks, and was able to trace you back all the way to Musutafu. Once I did that, pinpointing your identity was easy. To think, the one to stump me so badly was a child. You are clever boy, very much so. But..."

AFO reached his hand out to grab the figure, completely ready to steal his quirk.

"You are but a small stepping stone that will help me to the destiny which I was given to by fate!" AFO said as he grabbed the figures throat, activating his quirk to steal from the figure. However, right when he does so, the unthinkable happens.

The body disappears.

"W-what the? How did he-" AFO suddenly feels a presence right behind him, one he is all too familiar with. And before he could react, he hears a deep voice begin to speak.

"Fate? No one can escape the fate that was given to them. All that remains in your fate is the end, where you perish." AFO heard behind him, before suddenly feeling a hard stab from the back.

Looking down, he sees a large red arm with white stripes coming out from his stomach. It clenches its fist before roughly pulling itself out, causing a torrent of blood to shoot out from his wound. AFO coughed up blood as he turned his head to look at his attacker.

"You believed fate was on your side just because it gave you the ability to steal and give quirks? Well, it has given me the power to erase time and leap past it. With it, I have been able to push past the fate chosen for me by others and find my true fate."

A strange looking figure behind AFO slowly raised its arm up high into the air.

"And with each trace of the past I erase... I grow."

The figure then lowered its arm right down AFO shoulder, slicing right down his body. AFO limply fell to the ground. He heaved as he tried to get up onto his arms and crawl away. This boy was beyond anything he faced. But, before he could even get close, a foot stomps on his hands. He looks up and pales at the look in his attackers eyes.

"You don't want to do this. The League will never follow you. They will avenge me and kill you." AFO growled, only to gain a chuckle from the figure.

"Oh, I have a contingency for that. You're not the only one with connections. Though before I send you off to hell with the rest of the scum of the Earth, I will say this... You won't have to worry about Shigaraki... I'll make sure he lives up to his full potential. And if he doesn't... You'll get to ask him why when you see him."

The red figure raised his hand up once more and positioned his hand to stab into AFO's face.

"Goodbye... All for One..."

**xXx**

**1 Month Later:**

At the League of Villains hideout, Shigaraki and Kurogiri could be seen waiting around the bar, Shigaraki was sipping on a drink, and Kurogiri was cleaning out a few cups. They didn't even need to be cleaned, he just finds it calming.

"When is this new guy going to show up?" Shigaraki growled as he clawed at his neck. "It's been over 30 minutes now."

"Give him some time. After all, Sensei did tell us he may take a while depending on his mode of transportation."

After hearing that, it brought up another thought that Shigaraki wanted to bring up."Kurogiri... Has Sensei seemed a little strange to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... He just seems off... And I don't know why."

"Perhaps it's all the surgeries hes been through lately."

"Maybe..."

Shigaraki wasn't sure what, but he was sure something had to have happened to Sensei, and he will find out.

A few miles away, a mugging could be seen taking place in the middle of an alleyway. The mugger had what looked to be a simple wolf mutation quirk. He held a switchblade out to a young teenager holding a briefcase.

The teen was stuck on what to do, he couldn't run and hide, seeing as this man was faster than him, and even if he could, his phone broke so he couldn't call the police. He was trapped.

"I-I sorry sir, but I-I have n-no money on m-me." The teen stuttered.

"And I'm saying that that's bullshit!" The mugger shouted. "There'es gotta be something in that case of yours."

Hearing that, the teen attempts to put his off to his side, but ends up getting it taken by the mugger. Before he could even try and take it back, he feels something pounding in his head. "A headache? Why now of all times" He groaned

"Alright! Let's open this baby up!" Right as he did, he sees a glimpse of some papers. They almost looked like blueprints. Before he could get a better look however, two objects get shoved right up his nose. He drops the case to see the teen from before, now snarling in pure unbridled rage. The teen pushes him against the wall, digging his index and middle finger even further inside. The man screams in pain as he tries to remove the teens hand, only to be shocked by the sudden strength he has.

"You fucking asshole! Those who've seen what they shouldn't have seen are unneeded in this world!" The teen shouted as he dug deeper, as if trying to reach the brain.

The wolfman could only shout as this teen who he was mugging not even 10 seconds ago torture him. He was almost sure he was done for... until-

"Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." The teen heard and looked around. "Wha... Did you hear that?" He asked as he slowly pulled out his fingers.

"What?"

"I asked you if you heard that ringing sound! My phones broken so it couldn't have been mine!"

"I-I have no idea what you're-"

"Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." The teen said suddenly, his eyes going blank as he does so. Afterward, he puts a hand up to his ear to listen for something. "There it was a again! Where did it come from?!"

The man could only watch in confusion as the boy continues to do ringing sounds and attempts to find where it's coming from.

"Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." The boy ends up in front of a dumpster and gasps. "I can't believe it! A perfect working phone just thrown out over here!" He says before grabbing a can. "Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring... Click!" The boy pulls the can up to his ear. "Hello, who is this? Boss?" He says as his eyes widen."Yeah, I got to the city just fine. I'm a few ways off from Shigaraki, but I can get there just fine ... What? That wolf guy didn't get to see what was in my briefcase, so I don't need to kill him?"

Hearing this, the man slowly got up and ran out of the alley. No way was he staying with that kid, he was nuts.

"Are you sure Boss? I'm sure he got a small glimpse at the contents of it ... R-right. M-my apologizes, Boss ... Yes, I'm about to take a cab to get there faster."

"A cab? Good thinking." A deep voice could be heard as the boys left eye iris suddenly goes blank and shrinks. "But be careful when you see him. From his file, he appears to be unstable. That along with his quirk makes him very dangerous."

The boy nods as he picks up his briefcase and starts making his way out the alley.

"So tread wisely, one wrong move could be your last." The voice said, this time seemingly from the teens own mouth. "Have confidence in the outcome, and the rest will come naturally. Now go my loyal subordinate."

The boy comes out into the light, running a hair through his dark green and shaggy hair.

"Go... My Izuku."

* * *

**AN: An Izuku Diavolo fic? How cool and original! I bet I'm the first to ever think of this. No reason to even bother to see if others have tried this...**

**Those were honestly my thoughts as I wrote this. Whatever I'm rolling with it. **

**It doesn't matter if it's been done before, you've already put way too much work into it to stop now! ****Alright, first chapter is written up, I have some plot elements thought up, and I cried oceans worth of tears after watching Abbacchio, Narancia, and Bruno die after rewatching the show for research, I am ready to get this started! Hope you guys enjoyed this and are looking forward to more.**

**Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in any way, shape, or form, despite how much I wish I did**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2**

**A Couple Days Ago:**

In a dark room, a man could be seen talking to Shigaraki and Kurogiri on a small monitor screen. He looked as if the upper half of his face was missing. Leaning his chin on his hand, AFO smiled at the two before him. "I've already transferred him the tickets, so he should be there very soon. A few days at most."

"Understood." Kurogiri bowed.

Shigaraki grumbles to himself as he takes a sip from his soda. The thought that Sensei may believe that they were so incompetent that they needed help from some guy they hadn't even met was downright infuriating. "Why do we even need this 'strategist?' We've been doing just fine on our own."

"Now Shigaraki, don't count him out just yet." AFO mused. "While I'm sure you and Kurogiri are more than capable of coming up with a plan on your own, we must be careful. After all, you're not just walking through the more shallow end of the pool with decent swimming knowledge. You're planning on canon-balling right to the deep end with little experience keeping yourself up. You're not incapable of not drowning, but the odds are against you. Think of him as your... pool floaties. They're a surefire way to make sure you don't drown, but are easily disposable once they've lost their use. Once his usefulness is all gone, you won't need him anymore."

Despite how weird a metaphor it was, it was the kind that Shigaraki understood perfectly. "I got it. This guy just better not get in our way."

"Oh I assure you Shigaraki... You will find him to be one of the most useful tools in your arsenal, being not only a magnificent strategist, but also an excellent informant. He will be of great use to you and your goals." AFO said before looking at the watch on his wrist.

It's a little strange to see AFO of all people using a watch, you'd think with as organized as he was he wouldn't really need one, but it was pretty easily dismissed.

"Now, I must get going. These erratic amount of surgeries lately will all be worth it, should I ever get the chance to kill All Might myself. But, you doing so before me, will be equally satisfying. Goodbye for now Shigaraki." He says before cutting off the feed from the monitor. After he does this, he lets out a sigh of relief as he leans back into his chair.

Behind him, a figure obscured by darkness could be seen leaning against the door frame, giving AFO a slow clap. "Well done... I knew I could count on you for this job."

AFO smiled as he didn't even look back to see who it was. "I can't take all the credit. After all, you were the one supplying me with all the words I needed to say."

"True, but despite never meeting him, you have his tone almost perfectly. And that earns my respect."

"Oh you are too much." 'AFO' chuckled.

The figure starts to make his way out of the room. "I must get going now. Your payment will be left downstairs by the lab. It should last you a month or two at the very least. Don't use it up _too_ quickly."

'AFO' couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristically hearty laugh before suddenly gaining a psychopathic grin that threatened to split open his face. "Can't promise you that. After all... sometimes I just can't help myself"

**xXx**

**The League of Villains Hideout:**

Shigaraki and Kurogiri were both still waiting for the new guy to show up, the former getting noticeably more irritable by the second, as evident by the frequent tapping of his foot and scratching of his neck.

"I'm giving him five minutes to show up. If he doesn't, I'm killing him." Shigaraki growled as he downed his soda.

"Now Shigaraki, let's not be hasty. After all, Sensei has sent him to help us on our mission."

"So what? We don't need his help to plan an attack!"

"Just give him a chance."

Shigaraki grumbled to himself as he finished off his 5th drink. _'This "strategist" better be worth the trouble.' _Just as he thought this however, the two hear the sound of the front door opening. They both turn to see whom it was, neither really expecting the sight before them.

"This is the place right? Lets see... 3 blocks off of there... Take a left there... Right across from the convenience store... Looks like this is the place." Muttered what appeared to be some young teenager, looking through a piece of paper with directions on it. "Nice place. Has a cozy feel to it."

Shigaraki grit his teeth in anger at the child's nonchalant attitude.

The boy appeared fairly young, probably 14, 15 at most. He was also looking a bit on the thin side, his clothes doing nothing to make him appear otherwise. He wore a light purple shirt underneath a dark blue sports jacket and pants of the same color, and around his neck held a gold link choker. His clothes overall had a sort of gangster vibe to them, even if his attitude and face seemed far from it.

"Excuse me child, but I'm afraid we are not open for any business." Kurogiri said politely, hoping to get him out before Shigaraki does something to complicate things. "Besides, you don't appear old enough to be here, so I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Oh don't worry about that." The boy laughed as he made his way inside, placing his briefcase on the counter. "I'm actually here on official business."

Shigaraki nearly turned his glass to dust, though decided against it, as it was best that his quirk was kept secret from anyone. "Alright kid, we're not in the mood for games. Get out of here before I make you."

This actually made the boy noticeably a little frightened. "I-it's not a g-game. I-I was actually s-sent here to help you."

"Help? Help with what?" Kurogiri asked, preparing to make a portal in front of Shigaraki should the need arise.

"You don't know?" The boy asked, looking confused. "I could have sworn that Boss told you guys about my arrival."

Boss? Who was he talking abo... Wait.

"Open the case." Shigaraki demanded.

"W-what?"

"Open it!"

Startled, the boy frantically grabs the briefcase and opens it, revealing the stacks upon stacks of paper inside. Kurogiri slowly reached inside and pulled out one of the papers, unfolding it to get a look at what it was.

"T-these are the schematics of UA!" Kurogiri gasped, shocking Shigaraki. "Yes, it's all here. The teachers, the rooms, the security detail. Everything."

Shigaraki tuned to the boy, gaining a small from him as Shigaraki glared down at him. "So, it really is you. The strategist Sensei sent to us."

The boy frantically nodded. "Y-yep! I-it's nice to f-finally meet you S-Shigaraki."

Only 2 minutes, and this boy was already pissing him off with his chummy attitude. "Since you know my name, tell me yours." Shigaraki said, causing the boy to get suspiciously more nervous.

"O-oh... Well uh..."

"I said, tell me your name." Shigaraki growled.

"I-I know... It's just that-"

"Tell me it now before I turn you to dust in 5 seconds."

"W-what?"

Shigaraki slowly raised his hand, moving towards the boy. "5..."

"S-Shigaraki hold on!"

"4..."

"P-please! I can't-"

"3..."

"L-listen to me!"

"2..."

"I-"

Shigaraki growled as his hand inched closer and closer to the boys throat. "1..."

"Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." The boy suddenly says, his eyes splitting as he does. "What the? There's that ringing again!"

This... was new. Shigaraki has threatened to dust dozens of people, and he has never seen any of them react like this. Before he can even question it, the boy walks off.

"Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." He said again. "Come on, it has to be somewhere. Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring... There!" The boy shouts before pointing at Shigaraki's cup. "To think they've already made water-proof phones so small."

The teen grabbed the straw that was inside the cup and held it up to his ear. Normally, Shigaraki would have already dusted him at this point, but with the look of pure confusion on his and Kurogiri's faces, it's evident that that was the last thing on his mind.

"Click! ... Boss! ... Yes, I have reached the hideout just fine ... Well, there is one issue. Shigaraki's demanding that I tell him my name. What should I do?"

Ok, there was definitely something wrong with this kid. Do they really want him as there strategist? Even Kurogiri's questioning Sensei's choice in bringing in this child in on their plan.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Talk to you later Boss. Beep!" He said, signifying the end of the call. He turns to Shigaraki with a now more calm expression. "Sorry Shigaraki, but Boss says I can only give you a codename he picked out for me. I hope that's alright."

If Shigaraki wasn't angry before, he definitely was now. This child had the audacity to to play around and pretend Sensei called him with a straw. That was it. It doesn't matter if Sensei sent him to be their strategist, he's going to kill him. Besides, they already have all the stuff he brought with him with all the information they need. He was unnecessary.

And just like Sensei told him, _'If he loses his usefulness, then he can dispose of him.'_

Shigaraki sprinted forward, his hand out to grab and disintegrate this kid. Surprised by this, Kurogiri has no time to put together a portal quick enough to stop him. The boy looked up to see Shigaraki's hand mere inches away from his face. His eye's widen as he knew what was to come next.

However, right before Shigaraki's hand connected with the boys, something stopped it. He sees a hand keeping his from the boy. Shigaraki tried to pull his hand back, only to find the it was practically stuck in an iron-clad grip.

It pulled his hand to the side, allowing him to see that it belonged to the boy. Though now his pupils were now missing, and his iris's have shrunken. The once forest green eyes have now taken more of a dark red hue.

Staring into those eyes, it was like looking at a completely different person. A person who looked pissed beyond belief, even for him.

Before he knew it, Shigaraki was on his knees with his arms pulled back, held at his wrists. "You motherfucker! Don't you dare touch me!" The boy shouted in anger. He then presses a foot against Shigaraki's back, placing more pressure on him. "How would you like it if I removed these arms of you huh?!"

Shigaraki grit his teeth as he feels his arms slowly get pulled from their sockets. He greatly underestimated this kid. He made sure to grab Shigaraki at the wrists so that he's unable to use his quirk on him. There was nothing he could do.

"Once I break your arms, I'll break your legs. And after that, your spine. And then, once your body has been rendered useless... I'm gonna- Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring... Huh?" The boy suddenly stops and looks around confused, his eyes returning back to normal. "What the... How did- Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring... Oh!"

He then releases Shigaraki, who ends up falling face first into the ground. He breaths heavily as he picks himself back up.

The boys eyes return to normal as he goes and grabs the straw from before and holds it up to his ear again. "Click!... Hello again Boss."

Kurogiri goes over and helps Shigaraki up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He grumbled as he rubbed his shoulders. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. Though it may be wise to not assault him again for now. After all, we haven't even seen what his quirk even is."

As much as he hated to admitted it, Kurogiri was right. Who know's what could have happened if that kid didn't stop himself. And with the mystery of his quirk...

"Sorry Boss, I didn't mean to go as far as I did ... Ok. I'll let him know. Talk to you soon. Beep!... What the? Why am I holding a straw?" The boy wondered, but shrugged it off as he turned to Shigaraki. "Shigaraki. The Boss wanted me to let you know that while he will forgive what you did for right now, he does hope you won't make a habit out of it. After all... he'd hate to punish you for being you."

Despite how ridiculous this was, Shigaraki couldn't help but see the seriousness in the boys eyes, as if he wasn't joking in the slightest. Now that wasn't enough to make Shigaraki believe anything the kid was saying, but it was enough to have back off for now. At least until he gets a better reading on the kid.

"... Tsk. Whatever." Shigaraki said before making his way over to a seat by the bar.

Kurogiri let out a sigh of relief at this, knowing that there is no future where them going at it will end well. "You said something about a codename earlier. Would you mind telling us what it is?"

This caused the boy to smile as he slowly made his way back to the bar.

"Deku... That is the codename Boss picked out for me."

* * *

**AN: Woo, another chapter, another dollar... Wait a sec.**

**I was happy to see a few of you liked my take on the Izuku!Diavolo fic. It's honestly really fun to write Izuku with Doppio's bouts of sudden rage and "Bring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." It's just great.**

**Also yes, his clothes are essentially the same clothes he wore as a disguise in the original show. Just removed the sunglasses and that dreaded goatee, considering he doesn't really need either. I just felt it made sense, considering he disguised himself to look more gangster, and in this he's being based off of a gangster mob boss.**

**I do still wonder about his "Diavolo" look. How different should I make him look when I eventually reveal him? Should I get rid of his freckles? Should I give him red hair to really give in to the whole "Crimson King" aspect and be closer to Diavolo's real hair color?... Should I give him lipstick just like the real Diavolo. Give me any and all idea's some of you may have.**

**Anyway, catch ya on the flip suckers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in any way, shape, or form, despite how much I wish I did**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3**

It has been a few months since Deku has joined up with Shigaraki and Kurogiri. While they were wary around him, mostly due to his explosive temper, they had learned to get used to him. In fact, he fortunately hadn't had another outburst since the first time. At least, not one one they had seen.

It was still weird to see him pick up random objects and use them as if they're phones, but now they just ignore it.

Despite this, the two still barely knew anything about him. They couldn't find his record on the internet, he never revealed his real name, and they still don't understand what his quirk even does. Shigaraki would have been more pushy on the subject, but didn't want to invoke the boy's wrath again.

Even he knew when to not pick fights with certain people.

Other than that, he was a perfect teammate. He gave them the information they had wanted about UA or heroes, he made sure to never speak over them or talk back, he helped Kurogiri keep the place clean, he even occasionally played video games with Shigaraki.

In terms of his job, they would have little complaints. If only they just knew more about him.

Even Sensei refused to give information on him, saying that there wasn't really anything Shigaraki desperately needed to know about the boy. Though he mentioned this in a message sent to their computer, as his latest surgery left him unable to speak for a bit.

Deku also had a habit of disappearing at times, saying that 'Boss' tasked him some side-missions as they prepare for UA. Neither Shigaraki or Kurogiri knew what these missions were, as Deku said they were classified.

Shigaraki were just left wondering what was happening with the League. First Sensei starts acting strange, then some boy with some mental disorder comes in without anything alluding to his past or his identity, and now there was even word in the underground of the League probably just being some kind of small gang.

Who do those people think they are, the Yakuza or something?

Shigaraki shrugged it off however. As soon as he kills All Might, things will go back to normal. Society will have no choice but to take them seriously, he'll get a chance to personally talk to Sensei since he won't need the surgeries anymore, and he'll finally get rid of that Deku kid. If he's not willing to give out his information to the League, then he doesn't deserve to be here.

All of this and more, as soon as he kills All Might.

**xXx**

"S-so let me try to understand." Deku started. "Y-you went off to UA by yourself, used your quirk to make a h-hole in their gate, allowing the press to get in, s-snuck into the school while it was likely panicking due to the hole in their gate, s-stole an important file, and then used Kurogiri to portal you away. D-did I get all of that right?"

"You bet. And you say strategising a break-in is hard, I came up with this in an hour." Shigaraki said proudly.

"Yeah... S-Shigaraki, I-I don't mean to sound like I'm undermining your success, but what you did was incredibly r-risky."

Deku immediately brought out a laptop and furiously started typing.

"You not only took down their only d-defense, but gave them something to go off of what your q-quirk can do. P-plus you didn't seem to have gone with a disguise so if anyone had seen you they will have found out your i-identity, which is likely if they happen to have s-security cameras, and because of this event, they will more than likely r-raise their defenses so that it doesn't happen again. And... there."

Finally finishing, Deku let out a breath as he shuts his laptop.

"N-no need to worry though. I just messaged a colleague of mine. They will hack into UA security and quickly erase any trace of you that might be there. UA should have resumed c-classes when they think only the press got in, so they won't have time to check the security feed until later."

Seeing and hearing this made Shigaraki livid. Hearing this child point out the flaws in his plan and watching him fix it in a matter of seconds? He wanted nothing more than to throttle the boys throat until there was nothing left. And he almost did so, had it not been for Kurogiri placing a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to be careful.

Shigaraki took a deep breath, calming down very slightly, as he continued to glare daggers at Deku.

"Well, now that that's covered, what is this file anyway?" Deku asked.

"It's the class schedule for UA for the next week. With it, we know what the teachers plan to teach, as well as where they will be teaching." Said Kurogiri

"I see." Looking it over, one day caught Deku's attention. "Rescue training at the USJ with Eraserhead, Thirteen and... All Might."

Kurogiri nodded. "Yes. We believe that we should attack on this day, seeing as this is the one day we will know exactly where All Might is residing."

"And once we get there, we will send Nomu out to kill him, while the group of thugs we have will kill the others. It's the perfect plan." Shigaraki said with a grin.

"No." Deku said, his tone suddenly taking on a more serious vibe. "There's still too little we know. We don't know what quirks the students have, how fast they'll be able to get more backup, or if All Might will even show up or not, he is known to cancel plans at times whenever he is too busy. There's far too many variables to consider this plan perfect in the slightest."

"Then what do you suggest we do smartass?" Shigaraki growled.

"The best chance we have at succeeding is to have Kurogiri separate the class into different places. It's better to have them be separated as too many in one place could prove detrimental to the plan, especially when we don't know what they can do. To do this, we should have a distraction. Whether or not All Might is there, Eraserhead is very likely to try and take down most of the normal thugs himself. While that happens, Kurogiri will be given the perfect opportunity to separate the class. You may have to deal with Thirteen, but I believe you can easily bypass their black-hole quirk with your portals. If All Might is there, we leave him to face Nomu. If he isn't, we save him for All Might. It's not perfect, but it's the best shot we have with what we're given."

Kurogiri was speechless. To see this once timid boy come up with such an well constructed plan in a matter of seconds was truly a site to behold. It's no wonder Sensei sent him to them, he was a genius.

Those weren't Shigaraki's thoughts however, as his temper continued to rise. How dare Deku talk to him like a child! Shigaraki furiously scratched at his neck. He really needed to take his anger out on something.

"Save your frustration for the attack Shigaraki. It will help you keep moving, even if all odds are against you. You will keep going." Deku calmly said before getting up from his chair. "I'll leave the rest up to you guys. Boss says it best to not put myself out in the limelight, so you will have to lead this on your own. Both I and Boss believe you will come out on top in the end, or at least learn something to further progress us. And we hope you don't disappoint us."

Deku then made his way out the room, leaving Shigaraki and Kurogiri to ponder his words. Will All Might be there? Will they end up going there for nothing? What exactly was Deku's deal?

So many questions, so little answers.

**xXx**

**A Few Days Later:**

Deku was casually sitting at the bar sipping a milkshake while he listens to music.

He's had a fantastic day. Boss gave him the day off, so he took the time to go watch a hero fight that had happened in the town square, head to the book store and grab some manga he's been meaning to get, and even got a really nice pair of headphones. His last pair broke during a mission Boss had sent him on that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

Deku didn't even need to worry about Shigaraki coming in and spoiling his mood, as he and Kurogiri had went off to carry out their plan, so he was gone for a few hours.

Things were going amazing! Until-

A portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the room, Shigaraki flying from it onto the floor with copious amounts of blood coming from what appear to be bullets. From this, it was pretty obvious how the plan went. And with that, it was also obvious how Shigaraki feels right now.

_'He'll probably try and dust anyone that gets close to him.'_ Deku thought. Choosing to ignore the danger, Deku hesitantly shuffles over to Shigaraki's bleeding body. He slowly lets a hand out to help him. "S-Shigaraki?"

"Don't touch me!" Shigaraki suddenly smacked Deku's hand away. Pulling his hand back, Deku wasn't sure how to go about this. His plan clearly didn't work, and if Shigaraki doesn't vent out soon, then he may start dusting everything, and everyone, close to him.

Fortunately, the answer to his plea came in the form of the tv monitor in the room turning on. On it, was the voice of man known as All for One, or Sensei as Shigaraki and Kurogiri liked to call him.

Deku wasn't sure why he heard AFO on the monitor as opposed to Boss, but shrugged it off as him being too busy to do it himself. At least, that's what hes told him whenever this happens.

AFO managed to calm Shigaraki down, assuring him that they will get All Might next time, and kill him. The boy was like some sort of crazed puppy, requiring it's owner to help keep itself centered before it attacks everything.

It wasn't exactly the nicest thing Deku compared Shigaraki to, but it fits.

Before long however, Shigaraki made a point to bring up how Deku's plan had failed, and even requested that he be disposed of by him. This left Izuku a little shocked. He knew Shigaraki didn't really like him, but enough to where he wants to kill him?

Fortunately, AFO denied Shigaraki's request, saying how it would be a waste to kill him over one mistake. After a little throwback, Shigaraki eventually backed off, but was clearly not happy with the decision.

**xXx**

**Later:**

As the sun finished its decent down the horizon, evening soon turned to night. Nighttime always brought a sense of unease into the heart of citizens at times, seeing as it's when many villains start their operations.

Whether that be breaking into a bank, or even as small as a simple transaction. In the middle of a dark alleyway, a flickering light bulb providing little lumination in the area, stood a tall man if his build was anything to go by.

He wore a pair of purple dress pants and a matching blazer, along with a white shirt which he has left unbuttoned at the top. Around his neck was a thick, golden tube-like necklace. He had short gray hair along with a small mustache, a goatee, circular glasses, and a missing front tooth, leaving a gap.

This man was known in the villain underground, as Giran.

A little aura of light comes in as Giran lights himself up a cigarette. "I must say, I'm a little flattered you're leaving this little operation of yours to me. Not that I understand why you want it done." He said as he took a puff of his cigarette, seemingly talking to himself.

**"We all have our secrets. I just need your help to obtain the object in question for me. I assume you got the mission briefs?"** Said a voice from an earpiece Giran was wearing. Before discussing the deal, he was given the earpiece as the boss of the operation was not keen on anyone seeing his face.

Not that Giran minded, seeing as he has worked for the man before, so he knew he was good for it. "Yep, got them in my pocket right now." He said, patting his pocket where he kept them. "Quite the dangerous mission you've got me setting up. At least in my standards."

**"Yes, there is a high risk. But also an even higher reward if you pull it off. Let that motivate you when you get a group together for it."**

Finally finishing his cigarette, Giran starts to make his way out of the alleyway. "Yeah Yeah, I know. I hope this stuff proves useful enough for ya."

**"Oh it will. It is far more valuable than you think, and in my hands, it will be used to it's full potential. So I do hope you obtain it and bring it to me soon."**

"Tsk. I will. Can't wait to see what you can do with this... meteorite metal."


End file.
